


Precious

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Junhui and Chan go grocery shopping, and Junhui can't help but think that Chan is the most precious thing there is.





	

Junhui pushed their cart through aisle after aisle, Chan keeping a hand on the side of the cart the whole time. Seungcheol had sent them to the store to buy the week's supply of groceries. If he was being honest, he hated grocery shopping, but he didn't mind when he got to go with Chan.

Their shopping trips were the only time he could be away from the rest of the members with his boyfriend. Sure, they were still in a public place so they couldn't display any sort of excessive affection, but being in his presence was enough for him.

They were finally on the last item when he heard Chan struggling. The cereal they needed, the only kind Jisoo hyung would eat, was on the very top shelf. Despite Chan having recently hit a small growth spurt and being up on his toes, he still couldn't reach it.

He laughed at the cute sight, causing Chan to turn and pout at him, "It's not my fault I'm small!"

Junhui left the cart and walked towards Chan, "Turn around."

He could tell Chan was confused, but he turned around dutifully anyways. He squeaked as Junhui's hands came to rest on his hips. He gripped tightly and lifted his boyfriend into the air, allowing him to pluck the box from the top shelf.

Chan turned to look at him, grin wide and eyes shining brightly, "Thanks, Junnie hyung! You should have done that earlier though, it would have helped with the bread."

Junhui laughed, remembering Chan climbing up some empty bottom shelves to reach the bread. Sure, he could have helped then, but his fierce determination to get it was too precious. To be honest, a lot of things about Chan was precious.

He couldn't help himself as he pressed a swift kiss to his lips, possible witnesses be damned. His boy was so sweet, so precious, so beautiful, that he didn't care who knew that he was his. All his.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, let me know what you think!


End file.
